


caught up in you

by rweasley (hhwgv)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/rweasley
Summary: The night sky was alive with activity – the moon shone brightly, its pale light shining down onto the world below, and the stars struggled to stand out against the inky black sky, getting lost in the city lights. A bitter wind swept down the street and Narcissa pulled her coat around her body more tightly. Her heels clacked against the pavement as she walked, her head held high, as if her plans for the evening didn’t involve cheating on her husband.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Bill Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	caught up in you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for hogwartsonline's songfic owls, for the song pearls by Samantha Gongol
> 
> I haven't written any smut in _years_ so please be nice!

The night sky was alive with activity – the moon shone brightly, its pale light shining down onto the world below, and the stars struggled to stand out against the inky black sky, getting lost in the city lights. A bitter wind swept down the street and Narcissa pulled her coat around her body more tightly. Her heels clacked against the pavement as she walked, her head held high, as if her plans for the evening _didn’t_ involve cheating on her husband.

It was far from the first time she’d done it. When it first started, she thought that the thrill would eventually fade and she would go back to Lucius, back to the man she’d married so many years ago. The secrecy only made things better for her. When she got to the hotel she walked right past the front desk – she knew where she was going.

Once the elevator doors slid shut behind her, Narcissa double-checked the text she’d received earlier that day, making sure the room number was correct. She didn’t want to accidentally knock on the wrong door. When she found the room, she knocked on the door with authority. Her entire family would be ashamed of her – not that she was having an affair; that was commonplace within her family, but the fact that she was consorting with a Weasley was unforgivable.

Bill’s chest was bare when he opened the door and she eyed him appreciatively as she stepped into the room. His long hair was tied back and his jeans were slung low on his hips, and she could see hints of ginger hair peeking out of his waistband. “Where does your wife think you are this time?” Narcissa asked in lieu of saying hello. She knew that it was what he’d come to expect of her, that he found their infidelity as thrilling as she did, that he liked to be reminded of his wife back at home. “Another business trip?”

“No,” Bill replied, shaking his head. His voice was rough, sending a thrill down her spine, and she could tell that he was hungry – he watched her every move as though she was his prey. “I told her I was on a business trip last week,” he continued, stepping closer to her. “I told her that I had a late meeting tonight and an early one in the morning and I convinced her that it wouldn’t make sense for me to drive.” Narcissa unbuttoned her coat and dropped it onto the floor, revealing the lacy lingerie she was wearing underneath.

His eyes darkened with lust and Narcissa felt her heart flutter in her chest as he pressed his lips against hers – he nipped at her lips, his strong hands grabbing at her insistently. Their relationship was wild, and it was part of the reason she hadn’t grown tired of him yet, at least that’s what she told herself. Every time they met, it was a completely different experience.

There were times when she was in control and Bill surrendered to her every whim, when she told him what to do and he obeyed without question. There were times when she let him use her body as he pleased, turning her into his own personal sex doll. They used each other to fulfill the fantasies they couldn’t get at home.

Lately, however, when she thought of Bill her mind didn’t immediately go to the wild, animalistic sex. She thought of one of the romantic nights they’d shared – when the desperate cloying was replaced by passion and tenderness. Her body felt alive when she remembered the gentle kisses and romantic whispers that had shaken her to her core. Since then, she’d fantasized about waking up next to bill, about being the person he came home to, but she didn’t think he would leave his wife for her. She would never say it aloud, but if he asked her to leave Lucius, she would.

Bill’s hands caressed her body as he kissed her, slowly sliding her bra off her shoulders and exposing her soft, pale breasts. He nudged her backwards and she let herself fall onto the bed. He quickly removed his pants and leaned over her, his muscular arms on either side of her body. The expression on his face softened and he kissed her so gently it took her breath away.

Breathy moans fell from Narcissa’s lips as Bill licked and nipped at the delicate skin of her neck. She could tell that he was going to leave a mark, that she would have to use makeup to cover them if she wanted to keep their secret. He dragged his tongue down her body, taking time to pay special attention to her nipples. She tried to hide her visceral reaction and failed, earning a grin and a low chuckle from Bill.

He worked his way down her front before grazing the delicate skin of her thighs with his teeth, teasing her relentlessly. His hands kept her hips pinned to the mattress as the trail of kisses neared her center, where she wanted – no, _needed_ – him to touch her. His movements were slow and deliberate, he was taking his time with her tonight, and she felt the excitement building within her. She gripped at the sheets beneath her when what she really wanted was to tangle his fingers in his long hair and push his face against her so he had no other choice than to give her pleasure.

Narcissa shivered when she felt Bill’s breath against her already wet pussy and when she looked down at him, his eyes were fixed on hers. She maintained eye contact, even as he began tracing along her labia with his tongue. Fire spread throughout her body as he continued and she didn’t dare look away – it was as though he had put her into a sort of trance.

Her body trembled with pleasure and her legs felt like jelly, but Bill showed no signs of slowing down, even after her second orgasm of the evening. As amazing as it felt when he used his tongue on her, she needed more of him. She suspected that it was his plan all along. “Bill,” her voice was hoarse, thick with desire. “Fuck me.”

Bill pulled away from her before moving back up her body, his hands on either side of her. His face was wet with a mixture of his saliva and her cum and his lips were curled into a devilish grin. “Come now, Cissa,” he whispered. His low voice and the use of the familiar nickname sent shivers down her spine. “You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want anything from me.” His eyes bore into hers, and Narcissa knew what he wanted.

She stared at him defiantly for a moment before he thrust his hips up against her, his hard cock teasing her sensitive clit. “Please,” she rasped – she didn’t beg often and she didn’t do it for anyone other than Bill. “Please, Bill, I need you. Please fuck me, plea–” Bill kissed her into silence, his lips engulfing hers as he pushed his cock into her desperate pussy.

Narcissa moaned into Bill’s mouth as he rolled his hips against hers – her legs wrapped around her waist, drawing him into her. Her nails dug into the freckled skin of his back and she pulled him down on top of her, feeling the reassuring weight of his body on top of her. He kissed her gently and his breathing was ragged as he stilled, thrusting himself deeper into her. His body shook and he groaned as he finished inside of her.

They stayed there, their bodies intertwined as they came down from their high. Narcissa could still feel her heart pounding in her chest and electricity still sizzled underneath her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. Her mind was still in a haze when she glanced at the clock that sat on the table beside the bed and worry pierced her mind. “Shit,” she whispered under her breath, pushing Bill off of her. “I have to go,” she sat up on the edge of the bed, “Lucius will start to get suspicious.” When she tried to stand, she felt Bill’s strong hand wrap around her wrist.

“Let him,” Bill said, pulling her back onto the bed. She let herself fall against him. “Stay with me.”

“What are you saying?” Narcissa asked, studying his face carefully. He was watching her as well, taking note of her every move, of every twitch of the muscles in her face. Silence hung between them for a moment and Bill seemed to be deep in thought. “What about your wife?” she prodded and she saw the way the words hit him. She was worried about how he would respond.

“I’ll leave her,” Bill answered, surprising Narcissa with the quickness of his response. There was no hesitation and she couldn’t find any hints of sarcasm on his face. “I’ll leave her,” he repeated, “and you can leave Lucius.”

She didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say. It felt like a dream, like there was no way it could be real. His eyes bore into hers and she felt like her heart was about to burst. “Bill…” she started.

“Stay with me, Narcissa,” Bill insisted. He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her tight against his chest. He kissed her deeply, putting every ounce of desperation and longing into it.

“Yes,” she whispered against his lips. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her, like she was free. Bill kissed her again, and it was filled with the promise of a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
